Oblivious (Amour Shipping)
by DistrictToast
Summary: 'I need you girl, Why am I in love alone, why am I hurting alone? I need you girl, Why do I keep needing you when I know I'll get hurt' 'Give your hands and save me, I need your love before I fall.' "Please accept me, I'd rather I die before you reject me."


**The Beginning**

* * *

The four heroes walked through the forest, getting closer and closer to the Kalos League. Ash was indubitably pumped and hyper, while Pikachu was just was just as excited to get another chance at a new league. Clemont was out of breath, unsurprisingly, while Serena and Bonnie were talking about Serena's little (MAJOR) crush on our hero Ash.

"When are you going to confess?" Bonnie teasingly poked Serena.

Serena blushed and dashed forward to get away from Bonnie's teasing as quickly as possible without attracting their friends' attention.

"Bonnie, they could have heard!" Serena whisper-shouted. "And no, I don't have enough courage to confess but I really like him."

"You're going to have to confess someday, and the sooner the better." Bonnie said matter-of-factly,

"I know but how?" Serena was frustrated at Ash's denseness. It would be so much better if he knew Serena's feelings so it wouldn't have to be so awkward for her to confess, Nonetheless, she still loved the virtuous boy and couldn't stay angry.

Serena knew that even though Ash (Dense) Ketchum was dense that something was no doubt bound to happen between the two, be it good, bad, or something inbetween. Serena knew that if she didn't do anything about her crush on ash something/someone was going to get in between the two.

She had been thinking about this for the past couple of hours since it was something that bonnie had brought up. This was making her a beautiful wreck in Ash's mind.

Throughout Ash (Dense) Ketchum's life he had never been dense. Every female companion that he had, had thought of Ash as an impeccable boy because of how he had acted throughout every single journey he had with them.

Ash was always waiting for the 'perfect' girl. He knew that Serena could be one, like all the other girls, but he didn't know her feelings yet and he would wanted to wait for her response first. He had always acted dense so that no one would suspect a thing because things could get pretty nasty when he left them behind with strings attached.

In truth, he had been taught all these by a trustworthy friend, one he still contacted for advice occasionally, just to make sure Ash wasn't being as stupid as he started out as. He needed a lot of advice, because there was a time when he nearly had his heart broken. That was why he had to be wary of who he chose, so he focused on Pokemon instead.

' _At least,_ ' Ash thought with a hint of satisfaction. ' _Pokemon will never break your heart; I'll just heal them at the Pokemon Centre._ '

"Ash?" A voice shook him out of his thoughts and memories. He turned and saw Clemont. "We're nearly there, s-are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost." Ash hadn't realised he'd been staring into Clemont's with thoughts fluttering around him like ghosts, unwilling to leave him in peace.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just had some thoughts to clear. Anyways, where are Serena and Bonnie?"

Clemont looked concerned. "I don't know, I haven't seen them for a long time."

Ash tensed up. He really liked Serena and didn't want her to get hurt. His first instinct had always been to protect her, because she spent so much time caring for her Pokemon, which he-

"Come on, let's go find them!" Ash ran back towards the forest.

' _I can't let her get hurt…'_ Ash thought determinedly. ' _Not when I'm this close towards the league.'_

Meanwhile, Serena and Bonnie had also lost sight of Ash and Clemont. They had trailed away from the main path, leading them into a brighter part where the wildlife roamed freer and and the greenery was less unkempt.

"Serena… Are we supposed to be following this track?" Bonnie nervously tugged at Serena's shirt. She always had a heart for adventure and action, but this change in beautiful scenery made her slightly nervous. She sensed an ominous change.

"Hmm? Don't worry Bonnie, this place looks so much brighter, surely it can't lead us to danger. If we are lost, we'll probably find people to guide us."

"I sure hope so…" Bonnie said with uncertainty lying as an undertone.

The flowers seemed to bloom right beneath their feet, seeming to grow a brighter shade with every passing second. Serena was oblivious as she continued to admire the scenery while muttering performance ideas. Bonnie grew tenser by the second, certain that they were lost, but not daring to interrupt Serena.

"Umm… Serena, this isn't the right way." She was feeling dizzy from the fragrance and the blind light that no longer was a comfort.

"Yes, I think you are quite right." Serena's eyes glazed over and she collapsed to the ground.

"Serena!" Only then she noticed the murky shadows lurking behind the beauty. Hundreds of Combees struck at the pair, having stalked them since they got lost.

They released a sweet scent which overcame Bonnie like a wave of Pokepuffs overcoming Chespin. She couldn't resist the sweetness anymore, and fainted on top of Serena.

The Combees, satisfied that the offenders were prosecuted, departed silently, awaiting their next victim.

Back to the puffing Clemont and our clumsy hero Ash. He felt like he'd tripped over enough Pokemon and tree roots for a lifetime just to save two girls. Clemont got the worse end of the deal, having to rest every five seconds to catch up to the hero Ash, who dashed to the rescue of the two female companions.

Ash smelt the sickeningly sweet fragrance attack the Combees attacked the girls with before they had arrived. A pink cloud hovered over the unconscious bodies of Serena and Bonnie.

Ash suddenly yelled, "SERENA!"

Ash sent out Talonflame, commanding it to blast the damn cloud away before he rushed to Bonnie and, most importantly, Serena.

Ash was never the medical brains in a travelling group, but he knew a pulse meant they were still alive. He felt for Bonnie's first, knowing children were more fragile than teenagers. There was a strong one beating, because Bonnie was able to resist the scene for longer than Serena did.

From the depth of the forest, he heard Clemont's distressed cry of, "BONNIE!" before checking Serena's wrist for a pulse.

There was ….

 _ **T: Find out next chapter! :DD**_

 _ **Haha just kidding we're not that mean :DD … wait Toasty is ….**_

 _ **See you next chapter**_

 _ **2J: I WAS GOING TO REVEAL IT BUT TOASTY IS THE SALTIEST TOAST THERE IS D:**_

 _ **2J = District Kpop**_

 _ **T = Toast**_

* * *

 _ **Hey everyone who's been reading diz stury! This story is written by two fantastic people (mainly only one fantastic person!)! We both have our OWN signature!**_

 _ **District_Kpop Signature = 2JAEEEEEE (changes every time)**_

 _ **Burnt Toast Signature = Toasty 3**_

 _ **We truly mean it when we say that we appreciate you for reading this book! It may not be what you want/expect since we are both fairly new to writing (Toasty is). 2Jae has her own book and enjoys writing very much but hates her new keyboard, so tahnkseu for supporting us 3**_

 _ **Want to know a little bit about the Authors? Just ask us and we'll reply soon!**_

 _ **~2JAEEEEEE**_

 _ **~Toasty 3**_


End file.
